Banquet Hall
Banquet Hall is an activity in JumpStart Math for Second Graders. It is designed to teach logic and problem-solving skills at a second grade level. Characters *CJ *Ratso's Henchmen **Chunko **Melmo **Buzzo **Zonko Premise CJ must serve Ratso's henchmen the food and drinks that they ask for. Foods Beverages * Red Goblet * Tall Orange Drinking Glass * Green Goblet * Tall Blue Drinking Glass * Gray cup with 1 handle and a straight straw * Gray glass with a funny straw * Brown cup with 2 handles * Purple cup with 2 handles * Yellow cup with 1 handle Main Courses * Bread and Lima Beans on a brown round plate * Half Peas Half Carrots on a yellow round plate * Mush with Goat's Milk on a Green triangle plate * Eye of Newt Soup in a Red Bowl * Half chicken half spinach on a red round plate * Leg of lamb on an orange square plate * Bread and cheese on a gray round plate * Grits with butter on a blue triangle plate * Clam Chowder in a Yellow Bowl * Creme de snail on a Purple square plate Desserts * Chocolate Dumplings on a Green bowl * Peach Cobbler in a Yellow bowl * Devil's Food cake on a round purple plate * Angel's Food cake on a round orange plate * Chocolate Teacakes on a red triangle plate * Sugar Teacakes on a blue triangle plate * Cherry tart on a green square plate * Blueberry tart on a yellow square plate * Vanilla Ice-Milk in a Red bowl * Grape Ice-Milk in a Blue bowl Description Each one of Ratso's henchmen will describe what type of food or drink he wants. The attributes of the food or drink that each henchmen wants appears on a banner above his head. Four food or drink items will drop into CJ's hands. The player must click and drag the food or drinks and place one in front of each henchman. Each henchman's requirements must be fulfilled. There are three rounds: drinks, the main course, and dessert. The activity is completed once the player has finished all three rounds. Digital manual description A hungry henchman is an angry henchman. And a stuffed henchman is much more likely to give the player a tip! With that in mind, do you think you and CJ might want to give these ravenous rats the meaty meals they desire? If you do, they'll probably leave you alone for awhile. Of course these guys are picky eaters, so it'll take all of your thinking skills to match up the meals with the mouth. *Each rat will let you know what he wants to eat. Listen carefully. *When the food drops into CJ's hands, it's up to you to get the right item in front of the rat who asked for it. *Drag the food to the correct place mat. *Serve all three rounds correctly, and these satisfied henchmen might just give you what you're looking for: a potion ingredient. SKILLS: Solving problems, using logic Category:JumpStart Math for Second Graders Category:Activities Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Logic Category:Activities that teach logic